Vampire Heart
by s.e tudor
Summary: All I knew was that he needed me, the master of the city needed me. Was I going to let him lay here and suffer? my cross had burned a perfect imprint on his chest, I sighed and sat down beside him. When someone needed me, I was there for them, but was it the same for the living dead? I didn't know but I knew that he needed me, and I needed him.


I rolled over to my side and looked at the time on the clock. Five thirty in the morning. Shit. Why in the world was I awake? I was never awake on a night off and tonight was one of nights off, those very, very rare nights off. I rolled over on my stomach and pulled the gun out from behind my mattress. Most people would believe it was a horrible place to hide a gun, that you couldn't draw it quick enough but I politely disagreed. I was a stomach sleeper and it was the perfect place to keep it, while it was in its holster it was lifted off the ground and right by my bottom pillow.

A nose came from the kitchen and I jumped up out of the bed, holding the gun out in front of me. There was a reason i was up at five thirty in the morning and it was because there was an intruder in my cozy apartment. I quietly moved from the side of the bed and to the door of my bedroom. Whatever was in my apartment, kitchen more specifically, was being loud and seemed not to care. Zombie? no, the rotting smell didn't drift into my bedroom as it so often did when there was a rotting corpse in my apartment, which had only been two as far as my luck would run. I inhaled deeply and held my breath as I opened the door, pushing it all the way to the wall, gun pointed out just incase there was a ghoulie waiting for me.

Nothing was behind the door which surprised me as most often there were things behind doors. People, vampires, zombies, rogue cops who wished to have you killed, you name it they've been behind my doors waiting to pop out at any moment. It only took me once to learn not to do it again. Once was too many times to learn a mistake anyway. I stared down the hallway and into the living room where a faint light shown to the right, where the kitchen was. Someone was in my kitchen and they turned on the light at five thirty in the morning. I wasn't sure what I was more angry about, the fact that I was awake at five thirty; there was someone in my apartment; that they were helping themselves to whatever was in my kitchen. I chose all of the above. I wasn't angry I was pissed.

I padded my way down the carpeted hallway and stopped at the corner. I surveyed the living room and everything seemed to be in order. I glanced at the windows and they were intact, which was good. I lived on the top floor, not the top floor penthouse but it was close to being the top floor penthouse. One day I came into my apatrment with the windows busted out and a vampire sitting on my couch casually flipping through the tv channels. The master of the city had taken to personally seeing me, which was big because I was pretty sure I wasn't on the vampire's side. I thought for a moment, could I feel him here? The Master vampire was extremely powerful and I felt it when I first met him. If he was here, I could feel it now. He wasn't. Goody.

If he wasn't in the apartment then who was? No signs of disturbance was in the living room and there were no door fragments so someone had picked the lock. No zombie could do that, not even rogue ones. I inhaled deeply and turned the corner that led into the kitchen, my gun was now trained on the back of a man with a sunbeam yellow polo shirt on.

The man turned around and held his hands up showing he didn't have a gun, but I knew better "Don't shoot" He smiled a brilliantly white toothed smile.

"Damn it Raoul." I leaned against the wall and exhaled "You scared the living hell out of me." I lowered the gun but didn't put it into my waist band. Raoul was a trained killer, his day job was a highly ranked position with the FBI, I suspected spy but he never told me. In the evening he was master assassin, vampire killer, zombie killer, anything supernatural and Raoul was your guy. I focused on Vampires. They were my specialty and I didn't want to veer too far from it. Raoul could have the zombies, I didn't particularly care for the smell nor the look. I left the raising of zombies to the voodoo priests and the animators. I left the killing to Raoul.

He looked up at me and raised two mugs "Tea?"

I shrugged and reached out for the cup, it said 'i'm silently correcting your grammar'. Raoul's mug said 'i'll try to be nicer if you try to me smarter'. It was my favorite mug and I was sure Raoul knew it too, which is why he was going to drink out of it. He made it to my living room and I followed suit, I hated being in front of Raoul, one never knew when he would shoot. One day Raoul and I were going to get into a shootout and I knew who would come out on top.

"So…" I sat down in one of the large overstuffed chairs and curled my legs under myself, cupping the warm tea. "What do I owe the pleasure of a five thirty meeting with you Raoul?"

He sipped at his tea and placed it on the table. I glared at it, sitting coaster-less on my grandmothers antique table. He didn't seem bothered by it. of course he wasn't. I leaned forward and placed a coaster under his mug and he smirked.

"Why, a friend can't stop by to see a friend?"

"Because we're not friends." Blunt. honest. We weren't friends, we were acquaintances, if even that. Business partners? no, even thats a lie. I had no clue what we were, but we weren't friends.

He chuckled a deep throaty chuckle "Touche."

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair "Well, it's still five in the morning, enlighten me on why you're here."

He shrugged and took a drink "Well, you're my resident vampire expert."

My stomach dropped, he never came to me unless he absolutely needed to. I didn't know why I didn't think of that before. Damn, I could be stupid sometimes. "I made sure that there were no vampires out of the vault before I left the morgue yesterday. There are no vampire stakings today or tonight, I'm in the clear. If you needed me you could have called me." I took a sip and went back to holding my mug.

"Christine…" he said my name condescendly. I knew that if it wasn't that important he would call me. He only made house calls when it was absolutely necessary.

I sighed "Of course."

"There have been three murders in the past 48 hours. All of them on civilians" he said the word as if I worked for the police. In a way, I did. "There has been a pattern. They've all been brunette females that are part of the vampire junkie crowd" he scratched the back of his neck. "The police mention that it's vampires who do the job."

I looked at him "are you sure they were murdered by vampires? I mean, just because they're vampire junkies doesn't mean it's the dirty work of a vampire." I took another drink and looked at Raoul from across the way "And if this is true, then why haven't they been through the morgue? I would have been called, I would have examined them twice, if they were indeed killed by vampires, I would have staked them." I played with the silver cross around my neck.

"That's the thing." he cleared his throat and played with his hair for a minute "They were all taken to different morgues and well." He shrugged "They've escaped."

I spit out tea, much like a spit take in a movie "You've got to be kidding me!" I slammed my mug on the table so hard it almost broke and stood up in one fluid motion "First off there has been vampire murders and I wasn't informed!" I stormed over to him "secondly" I inhaled sharply "they were taken to different morgues and thirdly" I shoved my finger into his shoulder as I said each word "They've. escaped!" I backed away and put one hand on my hip, another on my forehead.

"You forgot a coaster.." He muttered

"I don't give a damn about a stupid coaster right now, Raoul!" I inhaled and exhaled slowly. My nerves were going bezerk "Why in the bloody hell didn't anyone tell me?"

he shrugged "I don't know."

"Do you have any idea what this means?" call the squad, I was about to go bat shit and needed some help and the help I was going to get wasn't going to come from any person I really wanted to speak to. The vampire who had lounged in my living room was going to get a un-wanted visit in the next 24 hours. I wasn't particularly excited to see him, but I was sure he was thrilled to see me. I watched Raoul shake his head no and I sneered "Master Vampire territory." Simple and to the point.

My name was Christine Daae, Vampire hunter extraordinaire who was scared of what very might as well been the big bad wolf.

**Authors Note:** Hello! Hopefully I can continue this story. I've been reading a lot of vampire books lately (No twilight!) and this idea popped into my mind so I hope you enjoy it! :D


End file.
